<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Day We'll Get Nostalgic For Disaster by Cornerstone13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686156">One Day We'll Get Nostalgic For Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerstone13/pseuds/Cornerstone13'>Cornerstone13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I am sorry about that, M/M, Pre-SING, Sandman and Kobra have a little heart to heart, Sandman says one Bad Word, and argument, no beta we die like men, this one is sad boys, tiny bit of fluff, tw: smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerstone13/pseuds/Cornerstone13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandman and Kobra have a heart-to-heart up on the rooftop, on the dawn of the day that the Four are going to storm BLI to rescue their Girl. Sandman thinks Kobra is being utterly ridiculous, wanting Sandman to stay away and out of danger. Kobra thinks Sandman is being stupid and blind by insisting he throw himself into every dangerous situation that crops up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Day We'll Get Nostalgic For Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/gifts">Honestmouse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to say, this story was hard to do. This is a (very) belated birthday present for a wonderful fic writer and friend, Honestmouse. Their passion and talent for storytelling is truly something admirable. I'm honoured that we can message over Tumblr, because honestly, the sheer amount of ideas and wonderfulness that comes out is pretty damn brilliant. I'm very sorry for how late this is but I hope you still enjoy it. I know you requested some SandKid fluff, uhhhhhhh, I promise it started life that way? </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(Title is from Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandman exhaled and watched the wispy smoke drift up into the midnight sky. Everything around him was silent, even the ever-clicking cicadas and rattling snakes seemed to have ceased their noise. The silence would have been stifling if not for the gentle breeze blowing across the desert and shifting the sand. He inhaled on the slowly burning cigarette between his fingers and savoured the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He slowly breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes against the stinging cold and smoke.</p><p>“The doctor would kill you if he could see you”</p><p>Sandman startled with his senses on high alert even as he registered Kobra’s soft voice. He let himself slowly relax as he heard the shuffling footsteps behind him and caught Kobra in the side of his eye as he sat on the edge of the roof next to Sandman. He huffed out a wry laugh and rolled his head to meet Kobra’s eyes.</p><p>“There’s a lot of things Bennie would kill me for if he knew, it’s a good thing he’s still inside and won’t find out, isn’t it?”</p><p>Kobra looked at him for a long, hard moment. Finally, his gaze softened, and he pulled Sandman into his side. “No, no I suppose he won’t.”</p><p>Sandman let himself revel in the warmth of Kobra’s side, even through the thick leather of his iconic red jacket, he could feel the comfort that seemed to surround Kobra on moments like this. Only when they were truly alone did Kobra really let his guard down and show the world and Sandman the softness he hid. Sandman looped his arm around Kobra’s waist and mourned the peaceful quiet that he was about to disrupt.</p><p>“How’s your brother? I’ve never seen him so…lost.”</p><p>That was putting it mildly. Ever since the Girl had been taken two weeks ago, Party had not stopped. If Sandman had thought Party was manic before, then this was like a whole other person inhabiting his body. The crimson haired leader had become like a man possessed, everything had to be done then and there, it seemed like there was never enough time for anything anymore. Sandman wasn’t often at the diner, both him and Kobra preferring to meet at the Suitehearts base a zone over, or just at the Crash Track where Sandman had his own small mechanics shed. Even though Sandman kept his distance, left the four with time to grieve the loss, he could see the destruction the Girl’s absence was taking on Party. Although naturally slim, the young rebel seemed to have become as thin as humanly possible, and then some more. Once Sandman had got close enough to see Party clearly and it looked as though his skin was tissue paper, it was so thin and translucent, the veins unnaturally blue against his ghostly pallor.</p><p>“He’s…. better. He’s better now that you and Bennie are here. When I came up, him and Bennie were in one of the booths talking so hopefully they’ll be able to sort everything out around them. He’s a good guy, your doctor, he’s helped us out a lot. Even if his fashion sense is a little odd”</p><p>“Ha! You’re one to talk! I hate to say it, but whoever told you diagonal polka dots were in style, was lying to you”</p><p>At the huff of laughter Kobra let out, Sandman sat up straighter and come out from under his arm. He glanced over at the taller joy, who’s chin had made its way to rest on his chest and Sandman could make out Kobra’s eyelids drooping and the fight it took to get them open again, never mind the startlingly dark rings around his soft hazel eyes.</p><p>“Hey.” Sandman said, once again disturbing the peaceful quiet that had descended over the two. Not that he cared a huge amount about the peace now, after all, something needed to be said.</p><p> “I can still come with you, you know. There’s still time to edit the plan, it won’t even need changing that much.”</p><p>Kobra let out a long sigh from his nose, somehow managing to sound exasperated without saying a word. Instead, he silently gestured towards Sandman, towards the still burning cigarette that lay forgotten between his fingers. Sandman wordlessly handed it over and watched as Kobra took a deep inhale, as if he were trying to fill himself, not just his lungs, up with the smoke. He tipped his head back and held it in his chest for a few moments longer before letting it all out in one long plume. He flicked the butt of the cigarette off the roof and Sandman watched the tiny, red glowing circle shrink and tumble as it fell to the sand beneath them.</p><p>“No.” Kobra said. “You, Donnie, Horseshoe and Cherri are all going to be waiting on the very edge of the city. That’s the plan. You’re the back up for Doc, Chimp, Pony and Bennie. I didn’t want anyone else to get involved in this, so if you’re sure you want a part, you can help me by keeping safe and being prepared for anything. “</p><p>Sandman sighed. He knew when he had been defeated but he still wanted to beg every angle and if there was any possibility of Kobra letting him get closer to keep an eye on him, then Sandman was damn well going to work every angle.</p><p>“OK fine. I can go with them, then. Bennie is going to need help, Witch knows Chimp drives like a wavehead on concentrated caffeine the majority of the time and if any of you are injured, which you better not be, he’s going to need a hand to keep you lot still.”</p><p>Sandman was shaking at the end, almost on the verge of crying. He blamed it on the coldness of the weather, on the now dissipated cigarette smoke, anything but on the very real fact that this could be the last night spent up on the roof with Kobra and the quiet. Perhaps Kobra could hear the unspoken pleading in Sandman’s voice or perhaps he knew that Sandman would keep worrying and trying every angle until Kobra relented one way or the other. Kobra pulled his long legs up and rested his head on top of his bony knees. He turned his eyes to Sandman, watching him with a fond exasperation swirling in his expression.</p><p>“Look, you know Bennie will be fine, fixing people while on the run is literally what he’s been trained to do his entire life. Besides, none of us will get injured, it’s a simple in and out mission. We get in, shoot dracs, get Girlie, shoot some more dracs, get the Girl and any injured to Doc and Bennie, we get in the ‘am and cover them, while shooting more dracs. See? Almost fool proof, we won’t get hurt and we’ll be back before you know it, I promise you.”</p><p>Sandman must have looked as unconvinced as he felt, because Kobra turned towards him and gently grasped his hands. He carefully slid his fingers into the tiny gap between Sandman’s tightly fingers and palm, easing his nails out from where they bit harshly into his hand. He unpicked each finger one by one and made sure Sandman was entirely focused on him before continuing in a soft voice.</p><p>“Listen to me. I need you to stay with the rest of your crew and Cherri, ok? If you did come with us, you would leave Donnie, Horseshoe and Cherri by themselves, now I know they’re all good fighters, but you know as well as me that Donnie still can’t aim or see straight after getting too close to that flashbang. Would you really leave some of your crew, <em>some of your family</em>, on the edge of the zones and the city, unprotected and down a person? BLI are killing enough of us as it is, we don’t need to add to that number.”</p><p>Sandman knew he was acting like a petulant child, he <em>knew</em> he was, but he also found that he didn’t care all that much. If he went down in history as a selfish killjoy who would use any excuse to get what and who he wanted, then so be it. At least he would go down in history as a happy one, one with a family and one with a surviving love.</p><p>Sandman huffed out a breath and tried to keep his sulkiness and downright fear out of his voice.</p><p>“It’s not like they’ll be totally vulnerable with just Cherri. The Legion still owe me a few favours, I can at least get Prophet and Destroyer to come, if not all of them. Besides, they’ve got more than extra firepower to offer.”</p><p>Kobra saw red. He dropped Sandman’s hands and stood up away from him. He had never felt such genuine <em>anger </em>towards him before. Why couldn’t Sandman just accept that Kobra wanted him safe and out of the way? Kobra wasn’t totally convinced himself that everything would go off without a hitch, but he wanted Sandman safe should anything go wrong. He knew that if the four went down, if BLI somehow won, then the Suitehearts would take in the Girl. It had become an unspoken agreement that they would take her in, ever since Sandman and Kobra had finally got their acts together and committed to each other, and ever since Dr Benzedrine and Party Poison had become weirdly good friends. But still. Kobra was so overwhelmingly angry with Sandman and his bullheadedness.</p><p>“No. No. This is decided and we’re sticking with it. You are going to stay out of harm’s way BUT still close enough to help if needed. Besides, I think if you try and change the plan <em>the night before, </em>Party will genuinely explode. We aren’t bringing any more crews into this than we have to and that is final!”   </p><p>“But I- “Sandman began, turning to face Kobra and crossing his legs.</p><p>“Sandy please just listen to me! I need- I want- UGH!” Kobra span on his heel and curled into himself. Sandman could see the long fingers capable of such gentle gestures, be raked through the bleach blonde hair, grasping at clumps near the roots. He wanted to say something, anything to make Kobra snap out of this scary show of emotion. He was just about to reach up, to stop Kobra before he drew blood or ripped his hair out, when he whipped around to face Sandman.</p><p>“I love you, ok?! I don’t want to see you hurt, I don’t want to see you dead and I don’t want to see you re-conditioned. I want you in the zones, away from the danger and with enough of your crew to get away safely if it comes to it. You say you’re the selfish one and that you always want your own way. Well for once, Sandy, let me be the selfish one? Let me have my own way and have you safe.”</p><p>Sandman knew when he had lost, and the desperation he saw in Kobra’s eyes finally wore down his last defence.</p><p>“Alright. I get it and I’m sorry. We’re both het up and emotional and everything is just a lot right now. I’m not sorry for trying to stay with you and keep an eye on your dumb self, but I respect your decision and I won’t push anymore”</p><p>Kobra gazed down at him from where he still towered over Sandman with a bemused look on his face. Slowly a smile started stretching his lips. On anyone else it would look like a normal, slightly reserved smile, but on Kobra, it was the equivalent of someone screaming and jumping for joy.</p><p>“What? What’s so funny?” Sandman asked, feeling slightly self-conscious at having his boyfriend grin down at him like a lunatic.</p><p>“Horseshoe taught you to say that didn’t he? Oh my <em>Witch!!</em> My boyfriend, leader of one of the most well-known crews in the entire desert, needs lessons on <em>apologising!</em>” Crowed Kobra, coming dangerously close to laughing out loud.</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up you <em>dick</em>! You know I never needed to know how to do it! Now come over and sit by me or I won’t give you any more cigarettes.”</p><p>“Well, that’s just a threat that can’t be ignored! Since you and Horseshoe have clearly worked so hard on perfecting your apology, I suppose I’ll just have to accept it, won’t I?”</p><p>Still grinning and shaking his head at his boyfriend’s ‘apology’, Kobra came over to Sandman and settled against his warm side. He nudged his knee against Sandman’s still crossed legs until they too hung over the edge of the roof. Kobra raised his arm and shuffled until Sandman was utterly wedged against his side and his head was resting on Kobra’s chest. He intertwined their legs and crossed their ankles together, neither of them would be leaving the roof or each other any time soon.</p><p>Sandman gazed up at the slowly fading stars, some of the brighter and stronger ones just about shining through. Tracing his fingers over the dark spots on Kobra’s shirt and listening to him breath softly in and out, Sandman could almost fool himself into thinking that this was just the beginning of any other day. That they were just watching the pinks and blues of the desert sunrise because they felt like it, and not because it might be the last one that either of them ever saw.</p><p>Adjusting his head on Kobra’s hard chest and wrapping his arm across his stomach, Sandman looked up at the underside of Kobra’s strong chin. He could see the tense lines where he was obviously clenching his jaw in thought. He found a small hole in the side of Kobra’s shirt and immediately stuck his finger in it. He drew soft, slow circles with just his fingertip on the smooth skin of Kobra’s stomach.</p><p>“Promise me one thing?” Sandman asked.</p><p>He felt rather than heard Kobra’s answering hum.</p><p>“If you see that egg-headed looking motherfucker, shoot him somewhere painful for me?”</p><p>Kobra let out a clear bark of laughter into the early dawn sky and quick as a flash, all the tension he had been holding was gone.</p><p>“According to the juvie halls we spoke to, Korse isn’t meant to be there. But IF he is, then I’m aiming straight for his kneecaps.”</p><p>Sandman snorted through his nose and snuggled back down into Kobra’s side. Who knew what the new day would bring? Who knew how battered the four would be when they returned to the diner with the Girl? All Sandman cared about in that moment, was that Kobra was with him and no matter what, always would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. Yeah. We all know how that ends don't we? I really promise it did start out fluffy, it just didn't stay that way.<br/>Fun fact! when I was typing this, I kept misspelling Sandman's name as 'Sadman', which I suppose suits him just as well.</p><p>As always, feel free to come and shout at me on Tumblr, I love hearing all your thoughts and opinions. My user is: Clocks-are-our-friends.</p><p>Another fun fact! I chose knee caps cause in the Sing video, that's where it looks like Kobra shoots Korse after Party is shot. More sadness, you're welcome!</p><p>Thank you all for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>